Divide. $7 \div \dfrac{1}{3} = $
Answer: Imagine we have ${7}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{3}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ In total we have $7 \times 3$ pieces. $7 \times 3 = 21$ $7 \div \dfrac{1}{3} = 21$